Feel Better
by IToldYou-MyNameIsLea
Summary: It's raining and Kyo doesn't feel well when some boys try to pick a fight. Who will come to his rescue and make him feel better? Rated for language, mostly black Haru. Slash. Dedicated to Kuu.ish for making me discover this wonderful couple.
1. Chapter 1

A loud yawn erupted from the carrot-topped teen. He stopped walking and stared dejectedly at the rain. Kids grumbled as the stepped around the boy at the window.

Another yawn was quickly followed by a sneeze. Kyo rubbed his face tiredly. "Damn rain," he coughed.

Suddenly he felt his body being slammed into the wall.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Shoving his antagonist away he replied, "I'm not in the mood Ko-baka."

"Aw... we just wanted to play." The boy grabbed him by the collar.

Kyo sneered up at his captor. "What? You guys want your asses kicked again?"

The blond glowered as Itsuki and Mizuki grimaced at the memory. "I'm gonna wipe that smug grin off." Koichi swung his fist at the cat's face. The ginger ducked and swept a leg at the boy's feet. As the blond hit the floor, Kyo leaped up and stumbled. Why was he so dizzy all of a sudden?

The other two saw his momentary weakness and took the opportunity to grab his arms. Koichi kneed him in the stomach making him breathless so he would stop struggling against them.

Cracking his knuckles, he said, "I'm going to enjoy this." As he raised a fist Kyo closed his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to evade or block with his body feeling so weak and his arms held down.

Nothing happened. Opening his eyes to see what was happening, he noticed that a fifth person had joined the fray. The newcomer had Koichi's arm twisted behind his back.

"That's fucking pathetic if you can't win a damn fight fairly. I mean really, three against one guy who is fucking sick. Can you get any fucking lower?" He twisted the arm further making tears spring to Koichi's eyes. "Now, I want you to give him a fucking apology the go the hell away. I don't want to see you bastards again. Do you understand?"

They knew from his low, serious tone that he wouldn't hesitate to kill them in the most painful way possible. With a few hasty apologies mumbled and a last fearful glance at the white and black haired youth they ran down the hallway.

Crimson eyes met stormy gray. "I didn't need your help, Haru. I had it under control," Kyo mumbled.

"Sure you did. That's why they had your ass against the wall and were about to beat the shit out of you. Next time I'll let you handle it Kyon-Kyon."

That stupid smirk, Kyo whacked him upside the head to wipe it off of him. "Don't be so damn cocky." He sneezed again.

Haru's eyes were now calm as he reverted to back to white. "You ok?" He asked as Kyo almost hacked up a lung.

"Just peachy," he choked out. A thought occurred to him. "Why were you black anyways?"

Walking down the now crowded hall, people came back after seeing that the fight was over, he ignored him.

"I asked you damn question," Kyo growled as he followed.

"Didn't want my kitten to get hurt."

Eye roll, "don't say things like that. People will get the wrong idea." Haru just shrugged as he followed Kyo into his classroom.

Kyo sneezed and coughed again.

"Want me to make you feel better?"

"What the hell are you going on abo-" A pair of lips on his cut him off. Then, abruptly as it came, it was gone.

Rendered speechly, along with the class, and face red, Kyo just glared at the smirking boy and stalked to his seat. Haru left as the teacher walked in stunned at how silent her class was.

As the teacher started the lesson, Kyo leaned his head on his hand and stared out the window. Even though the drizzle had turned into a downpour the cat did feel a little better.


	2. Kyo's Revenge

Haru sneezed for the tenth time in five minutes. Slumping in his seat as he grumbled, "this sucks."

The ginger sitting on the desktop next to him rolled his eyes. "Who's fault is that?"

"Don't you have to get to class? The teacher will be here soon," he replied trying to get the boy to leave.

"Free period. Don't want you to miss me."

The white and black haired boy tried to growl but it sounded more like a groan. In a rare moment of softness, Kyo stroked his hair to try and comfort the younger boy.

"Are you being _nice_ Kyon-Kyon?"

Scowling, he was about to retort when he was interrupted by the teacher coming into the room. "Kyo Sohma, please go annoy your _own_ teacher so I can teach class."

He nodded and hopped off the desk. Before Kyo left he decided to get his revenge for his embarrassment last week. He quickly bent down and capture Haru's lips. He whispered into his ear and casually walked out.

The only sign of surprise or embarrassment on the stoic boys face was the widened eyes and pink flush on his pale cheeks.

He smiled slightly at the boys words as the teacher tried to get the class to settle down after that display.

"_Get better."_

A/N: Half this chapter was written in French class and the rest off the top of my head as I typed.


End file.
